


The Onsen Trip

by OpheliaHall



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sensei centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaHall/pseuds/OpheliaHall
Summary: The students are excited for the trip to the hot springs. What they didn't realize, though, is that the one female student is allowed to go, too. Things are about to get interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's another story I've been working on! There will be about 6 chapters, updated weekly. Let's shoot for Monday. Onsen Monday. Yeah. Anyway, thank you for reading and please leave a comment if you have any questions and the like!

The whole school was abuzz in excitement for the upcoming onsen trip. One of the largest and highest rated onsen is getting rented so every student can enjoy the hot springs without worrying about disturbing other guests. The onsen has three sections for each year’s students, too. Students packed everything they could and made plans for all the sightseeing. Touru was displeased hearing several of the plans, but school trips had far more leniency and free rein for students than other schools. Rich parents would foot the bill of any damages, as they were made fully aware upon entering their child into the academy. 

The day finally came to depart. Everyone arrived early to board the busses for the three hour trip. They played games, sang songs, and some even slept throughout the ride. Once they arrived, the few (3 to be exact) supervising teachers all gave room assignments to each class. They all began to run towards the hot springs, excitement too much to handle. The teachers just sighed as they watched them go, knowing that they will be sending several letters with bills to parents at the end of this trip. At least there were no other guests to complain about the noise. Victor-sensei started to find a place to nap, since if he was going to be forced to stay with a hundred teenage boys, he was going to avoid them as much as possible. He was stopped, though, by the unofficial supervisor, Hideki. “Victor-sensei, we have to check the busses to make sure they didn't leave anything important.” Victor thought for a moment of ways to avoid this responsibility, but was pushed towards the busses by Haruka and Kyouya, who went to inspect the others. He sighed and boarded the bus in front of him to lazily search. Some students had left a few magazines and food, but he just kicked them down the aisle to be thrown away by the bus driver. Once he got to the end, though, he noticed a slumped figure in a hoodie curled up against the window, sleeping. He shook the student awake, surprised someone could sleep through all the ruckus. The figure jolted up, sleepily pulling down their hood and pulling out their headphones. Victor stilled. It was her. The lovely barista that went to the academy. In the bus outside a hot springs. With a hundred hormonal teenage boys.  
“Ah, Victor-sensei, did we get to the hot springs?” Her words shook him out of his mild panicking. “What are you doing here?!”

He didn't mean to yell, but he had no idea she was coming. This was dangerous. She just looked at him slightly hurt and confused. He regretted his wording immediately.  
“This trip is for every student of the Academy, right? I am a student.” Victor was about to speak again when he heard Kyouya and Haruka rush into the bus. “Victor! Are you alright?! We heard you yell!” The two teachers froze when they saw who was in front of Victor. They quickly realized the situation and looked at each other. Kyouya then turned abruptly to go outside to fetch his clipboard. He brought it back to look through it. His worries were confirmed. He looked up to his secret love and pursed his lips. “So…,” he sighs, “it seems the principal forgot to arrange for a separate room for you. Or a private bath. Or…. Anything. He forgot you were able to come. We all did, apparently” He felt horrible for forgetting that his love was a student fully eligible to go on school trips, but felt even worse at the hurt in her eyes at his words. 

Haruka tried to ease the situation. “Ah, but, I'm sure we can find something for you! I'll go talk to the manager!” He rushed out of the bus with a worried look on his face, determined to get things settled so his heart’s desire could enjoy the trip. It would be too cruel to just send her back home while the entire school is having fun. Once he returned, he found his love outside the bus with the two other teachers and Hideki, who was likely briefed of the situation. Kyouya looked to him for good news, but Haruka could barely look in his eyes. He stopped in front of them and cleared his throat. “So,... They do have a private bath that she can use during the trip. But,... They don't have a private room for her. They're all taken by the other students.” She was heartbroken, they could all tell, and she was already pulling out her phone to look up taxi cabs in the area. Before she could press call, though, Victor-sensei stopped her. “Wait, I have an idea!” A small smirk formed on his face. “We three teachers all have a room together with plenty of room! You can just stay with us! You can sleep on one side of the room and we can put a screen up. That way you have privacy and also don't have to worry about the other students sneaking in!” Kyouya began to protest immediately, but halted when he saw his love blushing but face scrunched in deep thought. She really was too adorable. She at last looked up at them all and said, a blush still on her cheeks, “I- if it's fine with you, and there are no other options, then ok! I don't want to burden anyone by driving me back home. I'm really sorry for the trouble!” She bowed apologetically even though none of this was her fault, which the three teachers assured her of. Hideki knew that this was going to be an interesting week as he watched Kyouya help his student with her bags.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is very hard to not post a bunch of chapters at once, but here's chapter 2! The actual steamy scenes will be next chapter~

Once word got out that the female student was also attending the trip, hoards of students tried to enter the third year corridor to access the teacher room. Thankfully, Ryuu and Wakatoshi stood guard at the entrance, scaring away any foolish underclassmen thinking they could sneak a peek at their precious kohai. Said kohai could only sigh at no one seeming to realize her presence on the bus. Though, to be fair, she was sleeping the entire time. She talked of the trip with all of her classmates, so she wasn't sure why everyone thought she wasn't coming. She could only sigh yet again as she slipped into her guest kimono. She felt a little embarrassed since the fabric was rather thin, and she wasn't wearing anything underneath, but she knew it was customary to wear them. She grabbed a towel and exited the currently empty room, hoping to go soak in the private hot spring reserved for her. 

She meant to tell someone where she was headed, but no one was around. The teachers were checking in with the staff and handling the rowdy students. The corridor was empty of third years. She assumed they already went to go soak in one of the large public baths. Ryuu and Wakatoshi were in the middle of intimidating some second years, so she didn't want to interrupt. Giving up, she figured she would just take a short dip and come back before dinner. She walked to the opposite end of the corridor to enter the bath. It was a large hot spring, far too large for just one person. It was set apart from the rest of the hot springs, to the point she could only hear the excited yelling of students faintly. The complex had sections spread apart for the various types of guests, and the third years got the highest quality complex. She was grateful she got to stay with them and not in the first year corridor. It was much farther from the private bath and meant she would see less of the third years. With that thought, she set down her towel and slipped out of her kimono to clean herself. Afterwards, she slipped into the steaming water. It burned for a few seconds, but her body quickly acclimated to it. She grabbed a hair tie to pull her hair up into a bun. It felt strange to sit in such a large bath, but she couldn't deny that it felt amazing. She waded over to the opposite side of the bath to lean on the rocks. Even they were warm to the touch, which felt pleasant against her chest. She crossed her arms over the top of the rock and laid her chin on them, closing her eyes. It was so peaceful. She could hear the chirps of birds and the rustling of the pine trees. Despite sleeping on the way here, her body still ached from exhaustion. She had to stay up late and wake up early the past week for exams and work. The trip was a reward for getting through exams, but right now she could only feel herself slipping farther into sleep.

The Senpai were mildly panicking. It had been hours since anyone last saw her. She wasn't in any of the corridor bedrooms. She wasn't in any restroom or closet or the hotel kitchen or dining hall. They didn't want to alert the other students or the teachers in case she was taking a walk or doing something harmless. Izumi piped up to his search group that they hadn't checked the private hot spring yet, but Touru immediately reprimanded him for “perverted thoughts.” Wakatoshi bit back with, “Hey, he's right, you know! We may as well check if we're this worried!” Touya quickly agreed with Wakatoshi, ganging up on Touru. “Plus, I want to see what a private bath looks like for my next painting!” Izumi could only chuckle at his friend’s mind still being on art during this. Touru begrudgingly agreed to go check with them and they headed to the bath. Touya was at the front as he excitedly opened the door and walked in to see the pretty hot spring, the others at his heels. The boys stopped in their tracks, though, when they finally found their kohai. She appeared to be sleeping at the end of the hot spring. Her back was facing them. Her bare back. Their eyes moved down to where the water met her lower back, blushes forming on all of their faces as they imagined what was below. If her top wasn't covered, surely her bottom wouldn't be either. Izumi could feel himself start to faint, but Wakatoshi kept him up. Touya memorized the scene before him, knowing that he would secretly paint it later and hang it in his bedroom. Touru had a million warning bells ringing in his head but he couldn't bring himself to move, let alone speak. 

Suddenly a voice rang out, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?” All four boys jumped to see Kyouya-sensei behind them. Apparently they had forgotten to shut the door behind them, making him suspicious enough to investigate. He hadn't realized he also woke up his love in the process, who jumped with a squeak and turned over to face the noise, her plump breasts bobbing with the sudden movement. The males had turned to her when they heard the squeak, and saw the show on full display. The amount of heat pooling in all of their stomachs and cheeks was practically shameful. She covered herself up in embarrassment. “W-What are you all doing here?!” She started to get up to move towards her towel, but being in the steam for so long had made her incredibly dizzy. She collapsed in the water, head going under. She could feel the hot water entering her throat and lungs, but she was too weak to push up. She could feel her consciousness fading. Suddenly she felt strong arms pulling her out of the water. She felt the cold stone floor on her back and breath filling her lungs. She coughed out the water and blearily blinked. Wakatoshi was leaning over her with drenched clothes, worry in his face. One of his hands was holding her cheek. Kyouya leaned down next to her to feel her forehead. “I'll take you to Haruka. You need to get checked out.” She gave a small sound of confirmation as she tried to focus on breathing. Wakatoshi lifted her up to rest against his chest as Touya and Izumi grabbed extra towels to dry her off. Touru brought her her kimono, helping her into it with Wakatoshi. Kyouya picked her up in his arms to carry her out. She could barely protest at the embarrassing position, eyes closed as she tried to will her mind to clear. Once she was out of the steam and into the corridor, she felt her breathing come easier, though her throat still felt raw from the water. Several of her Senpai were outside the door, apparently hearing the ruckus from the closest rooms. Kyouya sent Hideki to get Haruka, and took her to their room to lay her down. Though the Senpai were scared from the ordeal, Wakatoshi couldn't help but feel his lips, reminding himself of what he'd just done. Touya could already imagine a million new paintings that he would undoubtedly have to hide under his bed to look at in private. Izumi tried to will his perverted thoughts away as he went to lay down, the steam and the picture in his head bringing him close to fainting. Touru could only attempt to put on a stern face as a dark blush graced his cheeks. He tried to explain the situation to the other Senpai, and they all chose to ignore the quite obvious problem each of the men had under their robes. They could handle that in their own rooms. For now, at least they knew that their kohai was safe and Haruka-sensei was going to make sure everything was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give kudos, comment, and/or follow me on twitter to see my writing process (and the occasional sneak peak)! @ophelia_hall


	3. Chapter 3

Haruka entered the room panting lightly. He tried to hide that he practically ran here when he heard his love almost drowned. His heart was still beating loudly in his chest from the adrenaline and fear. He exhaled a shaky sigh of relief once he saw his love was awake and looking at him. Kyouya got up to give them privacy and to get a full account of what happened from the others students. What they had been doing there was also a major question that he would find the answer to. Haruka walked over to his love and pulled out his medical supplies from one of his suitcases. He hadn't expected to need them this early in the trip, but it was better than having to call an ambulance. He got out a stethoscope and put it in his ears. “I'll need to listen to your breathing to see if there is water still present in your lungs. Please undo the top of your kimono.” His love blushed at that, being more awake than she had been earlier, but complied to his demand. The kimono fell gracefully down to her waist, her chest now bare to the older man. Haruka bit back the small blush that threatened to surface on his cheeks. He was a professional, and her health came first. 

He pressed the end of the stethoscope to the top of her breasts, just above her heart, to test her heartbeat first. His love had gasped at the cold and her nipples hardened from the sudden sensation. Her blush only deepened as she looked away. Haruka was a professional. Even if a blush was now very evident on his face. His cursed himself for forgetting to warm up the stethoscope. He move it to different parts of her chest to hear her breathing, occasionally asking her to take deep breaths. He checked the back of her lungs as well. He concluded that most of the water was gone and that the rest should be coughed up over the next few hours. He then asked to see her throat, since he knew the severe heat of the spring could be bad for her throat. She shyly opened her mouth for him, sticking her tongue out enough so he could look in with a flashlight. He held her chin in place as he looked and his worries were confirmed. Her throat was pretty scratched up and burned, but not as bad as he thought. She would need to swallow some good lubrication to ease the pain and soften her throat. He cursed himself even more when he imagined her throat coated in his semen. He shifted uncomfortably due to the growing bulge in his pants. He needed to finish up and let her rest. This was dangerous.

Suddenly Victor barges into the room and shuts the door behind him. He looks over to the two startled people in front of him and looks equally shocked, before a full blown smirk forms on his lips. “Oh? What's this I see?” His eyes move down to admire his love’s breasts, then back up to view her plump lips and flushed face. She tried to cover herself with her arms but Victor didn't even bat an eyelash before walking over. “Now, now. If you were going to have some fun why not invite me?” Haruka brought up an arm to shield her, a blush still on his face. “We weren't doing anything! I was examining her after she nearly drowned in the hot spring after fainting from the steam!” Hearing that Victor grew serious, grabbing the girl in front of him and opening her mouth to inspect her throat, as well as listening intently to her breathing. “Hm. I hear a little water in your lungs, but you should be fine. Your throat is ragged though.” Haruka was shocked. “You can tell all that so quickly?” Victor looked over to Haruka. “Of course. Superior hearing comes with the vampirism, remember?” He then broke out of his serious expression and gave the nurse another smirk,before looking at his love. “You know… I have the perfect thing for you to drink to help that sore throat of yours.” He released her and gave her a second to look surprised and ask what he meant. He casually brought her hand to rest on his crotch, which was half hard. “I hear semen is quite soothing on the throat~.” She blushed fiercely and pulled her hand back. She could feel her voice raise in embarrassed scolding, but her throat suddenly throbbed in pain, stopping her from speaking. She held her throat in pain with small tears forming in her eyes. She looked towards Haruka. He rubbed her back and sighed. “Please ignore him. We'd never make you do something like that. I’ll see if I can find something else to help you. There's a pharmacy thirty minutes away.” “We?” Victor piped up with a sly smile. Haruka blushed further and tried to backtrack. His love held a surprised expression on her face, but then her face scrunched in contemplation. 

She pulled on his sleeve, forcing words out. “Would...it really help?” Haruka looked at her confused for a moment before realizing what she was referring to. “You… um… W-Well yes, but, I can get medicine, I'm sure. It just would take a couple of hours…” Tears began to form in her eyes, hand rubbing her throat softly, entrancing Victor. “hurts…” Haruka’s brain was close to shutting down. Was she really asking to drink semen? It would help, yes, but the mere thought was making his pants far too tight and then he felt a hand on his crotch. She was looking up at him determinedly, hand pressing gently on his straining erection as she leaned further towards him, her kimono slipping farther down her hips. Even Victor was blushing at this point. Giant tease as he was, he didn't expect things to end up like this. The blush never left her face, but they could both tell she was determined to make the pain go away. Haruka sighed into his hand as he shyly looked at her. “Are you sure about this? It will help, but,... I don't want you doing anything you don't want to do.” Her blush deepened but she uncovered her breasts and crawled closer to Haruka to kiss him lightly on the lips, the kimono completely off her. She looked at him expecting, and Haruka could feel his resolve cracking. He wrapped his fingers in her hair and kissed her deeply. She gasped when she felt a hesitant hand on her thigh. Victor was surprisingly nervous, but carefully moved his hands to touch her body. Haruka used the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth, deepening the kiss. She gasped lightly but whimpered at the pain. Haruka gave her one more light peck. “While I'd like to take my time you, your throat is too damaged to speak well.” He unzipped his pants and pulled out his aching erection, stroking it to try to reach his completion. 

His love leaned down to kiss his cock, making him jump. “Y-You don't have to do that! I-I can do it and let you d-drink it once I finish. That way you don't strain yourself!” She smiled up at him, trying to convey her thankfulness for his thoughtfulness. She still made sure to kiss his erection a few more times, even sucking at one spot, before getting back up and moving to lean against Victor. She turned her head to kiss him, tongue moving against his. He blushed further, but slipped out of the kimono he had changed into earlier. He rubbed his cock against her back and his hands played with her nipples. She gasped and moaned softly, trying not to make too much sound. Her legs rubbed together as she became wetter, needing friction. One of her hands wrapped in Victor's hair while the other moved down to rub against her entrance, eliciting a moan from both men. Haruka sped up his movements, the scene in front of him too much. His love inserted a finger now, pumping it gently in and out of herself. He could feel himself about to come. “I-I’m about to-” His love broke the kiss and pulled out of herself, moving over to put her mouth over his throbbing erection. She moved farther down until his cock hit the back of her throat, swallowing around him. Haruka didn't have time to process how she was able to do such a feat because he instantly orgasmed inside her, letting out a low moan. She continued swallowing around him, drinking up every drop of his semen. Once Haruka was spent he moved for her to release him. He was panting, and couldn't help but bring her up to kiss him, tasting himself on her lips. He heard Victor clear his throat and they both looked over to him. Victor was grasping his erection in obvious pain, apparently about to come as well. Haruka knew he was a voyeur, but not to this degree. He'd have to tease him about it later. His love moved over to Victor to encase his cock in her mouth, making the same motions like she did with Haruka. She gave small bites, though, knowing Victor liked biting a little too much. Soon Victor was biting back moans as he came inside her, filling her up. She moaned once she sat up, softly caressing her neck and body. Her throat was coated in their semen, causing her to become even more wet and turned on. Her throat felt amazing and she could only continue moaning as she touched herself.

Victor leaned down to help her, biting just above her collarbone to drink a little blood. The bite caused pleasure to shoot through her veins, immediately reaching her orgasm. She leaned against Victor to try and catch her breath. “... Thank you… both of you…” Haruka adjusted his disheveled outfit and eased her onto the futon to rest. Victor adjusted himself as well and left to get a wash rag to clean themselves up. Thankfully they had a private bathroom so he didn't have to leave the room. Once everyone was mostly cleaned he laid down next to his love and wrapped his arms around her. Haruka did the same, sighing guiltily. “Sorry… I wanted to wait until you graduated for this.” She giggled and smiled. “It's alright. Though next time you better not wear clothes. It’s weird being the only one naked!” Victor smiled and Haruka blushed at the thought of ‘next time.’ For now, though, they were happy laying next to her. The door opened and the three looked up to see a shocked Kyouya. So much for keeping that a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was that? I tried not to cackle too much at the ending, but hey, it's fun when I'm the one writing it. Anyway, chapter 4 will be up next Monday! If you want to see my progress in writing, feel free to look me up on twitter at @ophelia_hall! (aka me procrastinating then finally writing something and posting previews of it) Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated~ (and remind me that I need to write) Thank you for reading and have a wonderful week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo~ Check the end of the chapter for notes!

Kyouya wasn’t sure how to process the picture in front of him. His naked love was in between two very disheveled fellow teachers. It was rather obvious what had happened, and he felt anger rise in him. He shut and locked the door to make sure no one else could intrude on them and stormed over to them. They all straightened up and the two teachers knew what was coming. “We promised not to do anything until she graduated! Did you forget or just lose all of your self control?!” The two guilty teachers flinched back at his words and couldn't bring themselves to make eye contact. His love came to the defense. “They were helping me! I initiated it!” Kyouya-sensei eyes widened and blushed but he remained firm. “They should have resisted and-wait. What do you mean helping you?” His love blushed and he could tell she was struggling to maintain eye contact. “My throat was hurting so much from swallowing the hot spring water that I needed something to soothe it… going to a pharmacy would take too long and I could barely speak because of the pain. So… I… drank their semen… it helped a lot…” Her voice died down near the end, Kyouya struggling to hear the last words. A blush was on everyone’s face as Kyouya knew full well how she drank their semen. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought of doing such things to her, but to actually hear her say she's done them made his knees go weak. He should be angrier at Haruka and Victor, but his thoughts were currently filled with her body kneeling in front of him and- he shook his head and tried to calm himself. “It was still unethical and it broke a promise…” He sighed. He wished he could pleasure her as well, but he said he would wait to confess and there was no guarantee that she would even want him. His love saw how serious he was and looked to the other two men then back to Kyouya. 

She sighed lightly and stood up, walking to Kyouya. He was still distracted by his thinking so he didn't notice her until she pulled him down by his tie and smashed her lips against his. She didn't mean to be so rough, but she needed to make a point. Kyouya put his hands on her shoulders and pulled away blushing. She looked up at him with nervous eyes, the gravity of what she just did sinking in. “Um,...I'm sorry they broke a promise,... and I know you made a promise, too. But, I don't want you spending the next couple years thinking about the fact that you didn't get to be with me and the other sensei did. We're on a trip and you're a supervisor, not my sensei. So, please, can we make an exception? I'd really love to be with you, too, and not sleep alone.” She blushed at her own words, and Kyouya was taken aback by how forward she was. He bit his lip. He looked to Haruka and Victor who exchanged a look then moved to free up the futon. “It's only fair, you know.” Haruka shrugged, embarrassed. Victor smiled and gestured for them to lay down. Damn voyeur. 

Kyouya looked back at his love. “Are you sure about this?” She nodded vigorously. He hesitated for a moment before sighing and moving her to lay down on the futon. He looked at Haruka questioningly and Haruka got the gist of what he was asking. “I should stay as her doctor to make sure she doesn’t faint…” He chuckled as Kyouya glared at him and then Victor. He didn’t even bother asking Victor because he knew he would stay no matter what. Plus, he figured his love might want them there. “Ah, and we only did a little oral and heavy touching.~ So, if you go farther than that I want another go.~” His love’s blush somehow deepened from the already dark red it was and Kyouya glared at Victor, a blush also gracing his face. He honestly didn’t know how far he was going. This was new territory for his love and he was at a loss of what she exactly wanted. She looked to the side, not making eye contact with any of them. “...I wouldn’t mind going farther...or being with either of you again…” The three men’s hearts stopped at that. It was suddenly incredibly hard to breathe. Kyouya asked one more time if she was fine with this, excitement bubbling up in him far more quickly than he would have liked. She verbally said, “yes” this time, and so the confirmation was made. Kyouya leaned down to kiss her, relishing in the taste of her lips. She reciprocated readily, and he began to move his hands down her body. 

Every wet dream and fantasy he had did not prepare him for the actual beauty in front of him. She was gorgeous. Her hands moved up his arms, but then she broke the kiss and pushed him away. Before Kyouya could ask if he did something wrong, she boldly asked, “please take your clothes off. I don’t want to be the only one without them here.” Kyouya’s blush deepened, but he complied. He stood to take off his suit jacket first, loving how intently she watched him. It seemed to spark something in him, causing a bit of mischievousness to grow inside him. He casually walked over to a nearby chair to lay his jacket neatly over it. He then pulled on his tie to undo the knot, careful to drag it across his neck as he pulled it over his head. It was laid on top of the jacket. He made sure he was close enough that his love could see him clearly, and he started to slowly unbutton his shirt. Her eyes lit up at that, but he could see her disappointment when she saw the white tank top underneath. Smirking a little, he kept eye contact with her as he took his dress shirt off and tossed it onto the chair. Her eyes then followed his fingers as he moved them to the bottom of his tank top to slowly pull it off of himself. As it went higher and higher, he could feel more than one set of eyes on him.

Haruka and Victor were staring at him, dumbstruck. The two had to admit that they quite liked what they were seeing underneath that top. The show alone was revealing a side of Kyouya neither teacher knew existed. To say it heightened their current arousal was a bit of an understatement. With one final motion the tank top was pulled over his head and tossed to the side, Kyouya not bothering to aim for the chair. All that was left were his pants, but he didn’t want the show to end quite yet. He ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a soft sigh as they slid lower to caress his neck. His eyes slid shut for a moment as they savored the touch and the feeling being watched gave him. They moved lower ever so slowly down his chest and abs, all eyes fixed on his hands and body. When he finally rested his hands on his pants, he heard soft exhales. They had been holding their breaths watching. Cute. Kyouya’s smirk deepened as his eyes opened, giving the most lust filled look to his precious love as he could muster. It seemed to work well, because she was breathing unsteadily and her eyes were clouded over. He unbuckled his belt and slid it off of his waist. With a sharp crack, he snapped his belt casually, acting like he didn’t just startle and further arouse all three bodies in the room. 

He took his time unbuttoning his pants and dragging the zipper down, then moving his thumb to the sides to hook into both his pants and underwear. He pulled them both down, enjoying the blushes gracing his audience’s faces. Once free from his clothing, he strode over to his love. He paused for a second in front of her, his arousal on display. She gasped and looked from it to him, breathing heavily. “Better?” He coyly asked. Her eyes fell and she moved down to kiss his erection, causing Kyouya to break his composure for a moment to gasp. With her lips still against him, she replied, “yes.” Kyouya shuddered and pulled away, moving to kneel in front of her and push her down gently. He kissed her and moved his mouth down to her neck. He ‘tsked’ upon seeing two pinprick bite marks, mumbling that Victor shouldn’t bite somewhere so easily seen. Victor heard him, and was pleased that Kyouya didn’t say he shouldn’t bite her. 

Kyouya kissed the spot and then continued downward until he put a pert nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it lightly, one hand coming up to play with the other. His love was gasping and moaning. She was squirming under him, wanting more of his touch. He moved his hands down to open her legs and rub his length against her entrance. She shuddered at the feeling, grinding against him. She even sent a hand down to grasp him and try to move him into her, but he stopped her with a chuckle. “Needy, are we?” She could barely breathe out a yes with how much she wanted him. He continued kissing downward until he reached her entrance, circling his tongue around it before delving into it. She moaned and arched her back. He teased her, slowly moving around to test the waters. He inserted a finger to judge how much stretching she needed, only to find that she was quite stretched already. He sighed and pulled completely out of her, earning a whine from her. 

He moved up to give her a peck on the lips and a stern look. “It looks like you’ve been keeping yourself prepped. Or...someone else has…” She looked a little guilty at being caught, but was unashamed to argue back. “You know the agreement with the other senpai. We’re safe, and you know about every one of them. I would never sleep with someone that isn’t my lover.” Kyouya sighed again and smiled. “Good. As long as they treat you well. Come to us if they ever try to make you do something you don’t want to do.” She smiled and kissed him. “Yes-um, may I...call you Kyouya right now?” Kyouya’s smile grew wider as he responded, “of course, my love. If I’m already breaking the rules I may as well have my lover call me by my proper name.” She smiled and looked to the other men in the room. They smiled and nodded their own approval. “Kyouya, Haruka, Victor,...I love you.” Victor already had his hand on his newly formed erection at that. Haruka moaned lightly, palming himself through his pants. Kyouya, both knowing that she was ready and losing his composure, thrust his cock inside his love in one stroke. Her back arched as she gasped and moaned his name, which sounded more beautiful than any orchestra on the planet. He knew he wouldn’t be able to make love to her after this trip. He knew that his third years students would take her plenty of times until graduation, so he tried to savor every second of it. Every gasp and moan and scratch against his skin he cherished. He hoped she left marks that would last weeks. He even moved her hands to his back to scratch more of him. He thrusted roughly to ensure the scratches were deep. He wanted marks reminding him of this trip for as long as possible. The floodgates were open. If he was allowed to make love to her during this trip, he would ensure she felt his cock inside him every night. He could faintly hear Haruka and Victor moaning in the background, and reminded himself with each thrust that this was their opportunity as well. He’ll be selfish enough to take her every night, but he’ll be kind enough to let them take her as well. She’ll be exhausted, he was sure, but her stamina was amazing-so he heard from careless eavesdropping. 

His thrusts continued roughly, working on pounding as deeply into her as he could each time. She came first, screaming his name, nails digging into his back. He could hear Victor coming as well, and sped up his movements to hurry to his completion. It hit him like a wall of bricks, knocking his air out of him and blurring his vision. He came inside her, pulsing as he coated her insides with his semen. Haruka came soon after, unable to handle seeing such a display of his loves. They all were panting heavily, but Kyouya used his last remaining willpower to pull out and lay on his stomach next to her. He felt Victor on his back in seconds, licking at the blood coming out of his scratches and moaning. That vampire had way too much sex drive. He was too spent to protest, though, mildly enjoying the feeling of his tongue on his back. His love moved to her side to press her body against his side and entangle her fingers in Victor’s hair for a brief kiss before leaning up to kiss Kyouya. Haruka was too tired to move, so he simply stayed and watched the loves of his lives. They could continue later, once they all had proper rest. Even Victor pulled the other futons closer so he could lay down after licking up the rest of Kyouya’s blood. They surely missed dinner, but doubted anyone would notice minus the third years. They wouldn’t bother them, though. They knew better. Sighing, Haruka finally got up enough energy to crawl over to Victor’s futon and lay down. They snuggled up close to Kyouya, enjoying the warmth as they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was interesting to write. I hope it was interesting to read, too. Thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you have any questions, praises, or concerns- or just hit me up on Twitter at @ophelia_hall to yell at me to repent of my sins. See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Kyouya felt something stirring beside him, jarring him out of sleep. He cracked an eye open to see what the cause of the movement was to see two beautiful eyes looking up at him. His heart seemed to have jumped into his throat when he realized his love was smiling up at him. “Good morning, Kyouya.” He thinks his heart might have returned to his chest only to stop beating at those words. It was amazing how overwhelmed, nervous, shameful, and outright joyful he could feel all at once. Though the joy he felt having her in his arms trumped the other feelings. She pressed her body against him, and Kyouya had to remind himself to breathe. He gulped and forced out a “good morning” with only a small crack in his voice. She giggled softly and he tried to dampen his blush at his embarrassment. She leaned up so she could peck him on the lips, before moving to sit up. She stretched and looked over to her lovers, smiling softly. 

Viktor had woken up when he heard his love, though Haruka was still asleep. He sat up and leaned over Kyouya to kiss her good morning, careful not to wake up Haruka. His love finally got up and grabbed a towel that she then wrapped around herself. She pointed to the door and mouthed “bath” so they would know where she was going. The two men looked at her with concern, knowing full well what happened last night. Viktor actually motioned his hand from him to her asking if he could come, but she shook her head. She gave a wink and whispered “I'll find someone to keep watch. Go back to sleep.” Kyouya sighed and knew there was no way he was going to sleep again once he woke up, but he let her do as she wished. Viktor resigned himself and nodded his head allowing her to go. They wanted to keep her to themselves, but the deal was to share her. At least they knew she would be coming back to their beds tonight.

She stepped out of the room and walked towards the private bath, seeing the cracks of dawn out the windows. She apparently had woken up very early, so she silently wondered if she could find a senpai to join her. As if on cue, the door to the wing opened, and she turned to see Katsuo and Makoto walk in, drenched with sweat. She knew they tended to go work out early in the morning, so they must have gone for a run. Their eyes landed on her, blushes blazing across their face as they looked at her form. She smiled and gestured for them to follow her. The two athletes looked at each before hurrying as quietly as they could after their girlfriend.

Once they were inside, Katsuo shut the door. His kohai pulled off her towel and placed it on a bench. She turned to look at them, fully aware of their eyes roaming her body. “Would you like to take a bath with me?” The two men answered “yes” almost in unison. They pulled off their sweat soaked clothes that stuck to their skin, discarding them to the side. While she watched, their kohai lathered up two washcloths. Katsuo went over to her first, pulling her into a deep kiss. He and Makoto had been so busy with the sports season that they barely had time to jack off, let alone visit their girlfriend for sex. They would steal a kiss on occasion when she brought coffee or when Makoto won a match, but it was never enough. Katsuo pressed his body against his girlfriend- oh, how he missed her- and ground his half hard cock against her. Makoto walked over and threaded his fingers into Katsuo’s hair so he could pull his head back, breaking the kiss. Makoto used his other hand to turn his love’s chin towards him. He leaned down and gave a searing kiss, need practically radiating off of him. 

Katsuo bit Makoto’s ear as a way to remind him not to interrupt, but Makoto just moaned at the harsh bite. Katsuo chuckled and moved behind Makoto. He rubbed his now fully erect cock against Makoto’s ass. “If you're going to keep me from our girlfriend, you better be prepared for the punishment.” Makoto bit his girlfriend’s lip and shuddered. He broke the kiss so he could shoot a glance at Katsuo. “I don't think I'd mind that.” Katsuo pressed further against him, and Makoto moved his hands down his love’s body so he could pick her up. He pressed her against the wall, rubbing his dick against her entrance. She half laughed and half moaned. “I do love when you work together.” She pulled Makoto closer and ran her fingers through Katsuo’s hair behind him. They maneuvered a quick kiss before Makoto pushed himself inside her. She gasped at the suddenness, moving to give him a look, but Makoto chuckled. “With as many lovers as you have, there is no way you aren't prepped enough.” She couldn't exactly argue with him, but it was still nice to check. She told him as such, and he promised to check next time. He gasped and groaned when he felt Katsuo entering him, shooting a glare back at him. 

Katsuo smirked up at him. “I mean I could take the time to prep you, but you're not as cute as her.” Makoto couldn't help laughing at that. “I guess this is my punishment?” Katsuo gave a particularly harsh thrust in reply, causing Makoto to let out a deep groan. Katsuo thrust his hips inside him, forcing Makoto to thrust inside their girlfriend. They all moaned at the connected pleasure. Makoto was distracted by the pleasure enough that Katsuo was able to set the pace. Their girlfriend moved her hips to meet each thrust. She absently hoped they wouldn't wake up the other senpai with their moans, but after a particularly harsh thrust she quickly became unable to care. Their hands moved over each others’ bodies, desperate to feel each other after so long apart. Makoto buried his head in his love’s neck when he came, stifling his moans. Katsuo kept up a merciless pace, feeling himself getting close to his own orgasm. Makoto felt his girlfriend tighten around his soft cock, and they both moaned as she became swept up by her release. Katsuo came after a few more thrusts, sheathing himself fully inside Makoto.

The three lovers took a moment to bask in their post pleasure. The first to move was Katsuo, giving a soft kiss to Makoto’s shoulder and pulling out. He picked up one of the washcloths and tossed it to Makoto, who caught it with one hand. “Let's get cleaned up so we can soak in the bath.” Makoto sighed and reluctantly let their girlfriend down. He started to clean himself, cloth scrubbing away the sweat and leftover semen. Katsuo grabbed the other washcloth and urged his girlfriend to sit. He gave her a quick kiss and then he moved the washcloth against her legs, taking care to clean every inch of her. He spent extra time on the inside of her thighs. He would slide the cloth slowly down, going dangerously close to her entrance, and then would go back up. He kept his eyes trained on her. Her blush, her small gasps, her heavy breathing, he caught it all. He ingrained it to his memory, knowing he likely wouldn't have time alone with her like this for several more weeks. He wanted this to stay in his dreams every night.

He leaned down and gave a languid lick against her entrance, smiling when his love gasped and bucked her hips. He teasingly dipped his tongue inside halfway, flicking his tongue just enough to make her needy. Her fingers made their way into his hair, and he gladly let her pull his head closer to her. His tongue delved deeper, relishing in her taste mixed with Makoto’s semen. Due to them seeing each other more than their girlfriend, and the fact they had done plenty of threesomes together, they managed to become best friends with quite scandalous benefits. They kept it a secret from their teammates, but the other lovers knew through their actions. Word spreads quickly when a guy sticks his dick in one of his girlfriend's lovers. Especially when there is an audience. Katsuo finally pulled his head back so he could move upwards. He took a pert nipples in his and sucked on it, occasionally pulling it with his teeth. The moans and mewls that came from his girlfriend made it easy for his cock to swell again. Apparently he wasn't the only affected, since he felt a cock brush against his ass. He glanced back to see Makoto at full mast, blushing as he watched the display. Katsuo gave a small laugh. “Weren't you supposed to be washing yourself?” Makoto huffed, “With this display? I can wash myself later.” Makoto rubbed his cock against Katsuo a few more times before inserting the tip, grinding against him teasingly. Katsuo moaned into his girlfriend’s breasts. Unable to wait any longer, he placed a hand behind her head, and the other around her thigh. With a squeak she was then pulled down to a laying position on the floor. His hand around her head made her she didn't hurt herself when he pulled her down. 

Now that they were all in optimum positions, he pressed his cock into her entrance while Makoto pushed inside the rest of the way. Katsuo took a moment to simply cherish the feeling of his girlfriend. He hoped that he would get to be with her again soon after this. He might not be able to control himself with how starved for her touch he is. Since he set the pace last time, he let Makoto lead this time. He drank in all the pleasure these two had to offer. Makoto was slower than he was, pumping in long, sensual thrusts. The delicious feeling of his girlfriend practically sucking him in, walls tightening almost painfully to enclose all of him, it was pure ecstasy. He wanted to come inside her. He wanted to fill her with his seed and feel it mix with Makoto’s. He wanted to leave proof that she was theirs. He couldn't hold it any longer, begging Makoto to speed up so he could reach his release. Makoto obliged, pumping faster so Katsuo’s pleasure would intensify. He was so close. His girlfriend’s walls became so tight he could barely breathe. She arched her back in orgasm, letting out breathy moans. That was it for Katsuo. He moaned deeply as he emptied every drop of semen inside his love. Makoto kept pumping inside him, causing the two below him to shudder and whimper at the overstimulation. Once he came, Makoto forced himself out and collapsed on his back. Doing this right after working out depleted their stamina, so he was out for the count after just two rounds.   
Their girlfriend separated from Katsuo so she could grab the discarded wash cloth. This time, she actually finished cleaning herself up. She ordered the two men to clean themselves before entering the bath, to which they tiredly complied. She smiled and slipped into the bath, turning so she could watch the athletes clean their toned bodies. It started to turn her on again watching them, so she made herself turn around so she wouldn't be tempted. She knew when the boys were at their limit, and she wouldn't go over it. Her boyfriends slid into the water, both sighing in relief as the hot water soothed their aching muscles. They got to discuss what was going on each others’ lives, and finally catch up with one another. They heard faint voices outside the bath, and could tell students were starting to wake up. They could ignore the activity for now, though. They much preferred to spend just a little longer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter might be delayed because work is trying to kill me currently. Expect delays up to two weeks. Feel free to leave comments about anything you might want to see in the (probably) final chapter. Have a great day/night!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem, I'M SO SORRY! Life hit me hard and I found myself with no time or inspiration to write, so I'm sorry this is getting to you all so late. I'm not sure if anyone will even read this last chapter, but I hope that those who were waiting for this will be happy to see it. I wrote this at 2 in the morning, so I apologize that the steamy scene is rather short. Thank you for hanging in there and I'm happy to say that this fic is now complete!

After talking for an hour, Makoto and Katsuo urged their love out of the bath to avoid her fainting again. The steam was nice to them, but they knew she had a lower tolerance, even with the bath being open to the outside. Makoto grabbed some towels he found hanging up and threw one to Katsuo. His love put on the towel she walked in with, not bothering to dry herself off. She didn't need to, because Katsuo used his towel to pat the moisture out of her hair, being careful not to pull or be rough. When he would move to another part of her hair, he would kiss the part he left. Once he was done, he had given her nearly a dozen kisses on her head, neck, and shoulder. Makoto was content to watch, giving a yawn. Their girlfriend hugged each of them, giving one last kiss before walking out of the bath. They still needed to pick up their clothes and head to their room, so she decided to head to the teacher’s room and change there.

She was a bit surprised to see no one in the room when she entered, but she reminded herself that they did have the rest of the school to look after. The hall was empty when she walked through it, too, so everyone else must be at breakfast. Her stomach rumbled softly, reminding her that she hadn't actually eaten since yesterday morning. She found a guest kimono folded neatly beside the futons, so she quickly put that on and left to go to the cafeteria. She passed by more students the closer she got, even seeing her fellow classmates a few times. Two of her closest friends were heading to breakfast as well, so they chatted while they walked together. She could feel the eyes on her when they walked into the room. The third years were watching her, of course, but she could see other students staring at her. Being the only female in an all boys school tended to be dangerous enough. Being the only female in a closed off onsen with little teacher supervision even more so. She suddenly became self conscious in her kimono, regretting not putting on a bra or underwear underneath. She knew men could tell when a woman wasn't wearing them, being told as such by her lovers on occasion, but it was different when the ones watching were starved teenage boys.

Just as she started to fold her arms to cover herself, someone stepped in front of her. She looked up to see Hinata shielding her from view. He noticed her discomfort from the other students leering, so he rushed over to protect her from their gazes. Her classmates greeted him, and he returned the greetings in kind. He knew they were her friends, so he tried to be kind to them and not brush them off. He stayed by his girlfriend’s side as she got herself some food, then sat across from her when she went to a table with her friends. She asked if he already had breakfast and, as if on cue, Sousuke appeared with two plates. He set one in front of Hinata and sat beside him with his own plate. Her friends sat on either side of her, so they were able to chat with her easily. The upperclassmen discussed their trip with them and the plans the different groups had before they left tomorrow. The onsen trip only being two days meant every student had to jam in as much as they could before leaving. Some students were planning to do a hike after breakfast, while other were planning on having a water balloon fight. Despite it being close to fall, the cold was not a deterrent to fun activities. Sousuke mentioned possibly doing fireworks, to which his girlfriend heavily agreed with doing. She talked adamantly about the different fireworks they could do out in the country, and started planning a mini fireworks show for tonight. Hinata and Sousuke exchanged a glance, wondering where she learned so much about fireworks. Their question was answered once Hajime popped up. “Did I hear you say fireworks? That's a great idea! Reiji and I smuggled a bunch in and he's already tricked out a few to be super big!” Oh, so she's been hanging around those two. That's why. The twins could only sigh as Hajime and their love talked excitedly about setting up a fireworks show.

Once the plan was set and the food was eaten, their love got up and threw her trash away. When she returned she turned towards Hinata and Sousuke. “We need to find a good place to shoot off the fireworks where it can be seen from the most. Did you want to come with me to find a good spot?” The two brightened and agreed, happy to spend time alone with her on the trip. They saw her plenty at school and home, but they never got to go on trips together. This was their chance to go try something new. They disposed of their trash and bid their underclassmen farewell. They followed their love to the door, where sandals were waiting for them. Their love pointed to the group of students heading in one direction for their hike, and suggested going the opposite way so it wouldn't be crowded. She grabbed a map of the area and they headed out on their walk. They needed enough space to shoot off all of the fireworks one after the other, plus far enough from trees so they wouldn't catch anything on fire. She marked a few spots on the map to check out while they walked. The day was chilly, but walking between the two men helped her stay warmer. They walked closely beside her so they could share their body heat, the guest kimonos not doing much to help conserve heat. After walking for twenty minutes they arrived at the first destination. The spot was a pretty clearing, but it had a lot of uneven ground. Sousuke even had to catch his love after she tripped walking through the clearing. She held onto him until they passed through the clearing, deciding to go to the second spot. When they got to the second spot, they decided to rest while they inspected it. Hinata sat on a rock and held his girlfriend in his arms while Sousuke surveyed the land. He called back to them, “It isn't bad, but it isn't cleared very much. This much grass could be a fire hazard.” The others agreed that they should go to another spot, since Reiji tends to have bad luck with fires.

By the time they arrived in the third spot, much farther from the onsen, they could only hear the sounds of the wildlife and trees rustling. The clearing was perfect. It was elevated enough so the fireworks would get good range, plus it was far from trees and had little grass. The ringleader of the event took out her map and circled the spot so she could give it to Hajime and Reiji. Mission accomplished, she suggested going to a fourth destination that supposedly had a small hot spring by the clearing. It took a bit of walking, but they arrived to the small area and sat to rest. It was a very small clearing- much too small for the fireworks display- but it had a pool big enough for the three of them, with small billows of smoke rising from the water. It was connected to a small brook where it trickled down to the main springs where the onsen laid. They were met again with sounds of wildlife and the rustling of trees. They were in such a remote part of the land that no other students would likely come upon them. Hinata slipped his shoes off and laid them on the grass, finding a smooth boulder to lay on a few feet away from the spring. He gestured for his love to do the same, and once she laid next to him she noticed that the rock was warm. She assumed the natural phenomenon was attributed to the hot spring, but it was still a surprise as her skin relaxed against the warmth. The two sat in silence as they relaxed their bodies against the surface, listening to the sounds around them.

Sousuke made his way over to the pair as quietly as he could, taking care to not disturb them too much. The rock was only big enough to hold the two, so he sat on the edge and watched them both. His love let out a small yawn, and he had to resist scooping her up into his arms so she could fall asleep. Just as she started to doze, she forced her eyes open and sat up. She leaned into Sousuke, and he felt her warmth seep into his own skin. She gave him a light peck on the cheek, to which he gave one of his own. He didn’t stop at just one, though. He littered kisses on her face until he got down to her neck, to which he playfully nipped. His love gasped slightly at the teasing, and Sousuke caught a glimpse of Hinata rising to join the fray. Hinata’s mouth easily found it’s way to their girlfriend’s neck. The twins moved up and down her neck and face while their hands roamed her body. The kimonos provided really were thin; the slightest brush over a nipple caused a high pitched whimper to resonate from their lover’s throat. With the twin’s expert hands knowing the perfect places to touch and caress, their love soon became a mess of moans and whimpers. When Hinata gave a particular rough squeeze of her breast, she finally let out a small plea to remove the fabric denying her body from more intimate touches. The pair made quick work of the kimono, undoing the belt and slipping the garment off of her within seconds. One of her favorite things about them both was how well they worked together when they made love. Her other lovers took time to get comfortable with each other, often times leading to awkward situations in the bedroom when someone wasn’t coordinating correctly. With Sousuke and Hinata, they never needs teaching. They knew just what to do, and they paid such attention to detail during their intercourse that they never made a mistake twice. She would sometimes ask them how they were so good, but they would just chalk it up to being twins and knowing what she liked.

With her body free from the restricting fabric, Sousuke immediately delved his hand between her legs, rubbing his fingers against her folds. She gasped at his urgency, giving a half hearted glare at him. He simply chuckled and pressed against her harder. Her moans were heightened when Hinata wrapped his lips around one her perk nipples. His right hand wrapped around her to twist and pull her other nipple, while his left hand joined his brother’s to explore her folds. Sousuke pressed one finger inside her, only to pull it out to her dismay. “I see you’ve been quite busy, my love. We do not need to prep you today.” He sighed. She gave off a nervous giggle, amused that he is disappointed, but knowing full well that he won’t be gentle anymore. He enjoys opening her up and taking it slow, but if she has already been with someone else that same day he gets a little jealous. He does prefer he and Hinata to be her first of the day, at the very least. Hinata moved behind her to assume the normal position. He undid his own clothes while Sousuke undid his, preparing for the upcoming excitement. Since Hinata was in the back today, he got to go first. Sousuke helped him lift her up, then plunge her down onto Hinata’s throbbing erection. Normally they would take their time with her, but they do have to get back to the onsen at some point to return their findings. Their love let out a strangled moan as she felt her walls closing around Hinata. He kissed her neck softly before sticking two fingers inside of her to ensure she was stretched enough for his brother. He scissored his fingers inside her, opening her up further. Sousuke watched with baited breath, his own erection at full mast. Once Hinata’s fingers were removed, Sousuke positioned himself in front of her and slowly pushed inside of her.

The brothers allowed their lover to take a few minutes to adjust, but after her breathing steadied they moved in tandem inside of her. Their moans intermingled with each other as their pleasure mounted. They knew they didn’t have much time, but they all tried to savor each thrust and electric jolt. Their bodies moving against each other turned them on even further. Sousuke came first, releasing his hot seed inside of his lover. He continued pumping until every drop was gone. He slid out and sat back, watching his brother and girlfriend continue. Hinata could feel his heart’s desire clenching around him more and more, signaling how close she was. Just as she was beginning to hit her climax, he clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries of ecstasy. Her spasming walls caused Hinata to go over the edge, releasing his own seed inside of her. The two panted as they began to relax their bodies once more. Sousuke nudged the two toward the spring, where all three slid into to bathe. The relaxing heat felt wonderful against their aching muscles, but they still had a location to deliver to Reiji. After a few more minutes of soaking the trio climbed out of the spring and dressed themselves. Sousuke held his love close as they walked back towards the onsen, ensuring that her legs wouldn’t give out from all of the exertion.

Upon arriving at the onsen the clearing location was given to the fireworks crew. The mastermind ensured that everyone was going to follow proper safety rules, making a point to look directly at Reiji. When the briefing was done Ryu walked the young women back to the her room so she could take a nap before the festivities. No one was in the room, and for a moment she contemplated dragging Ryu in with her, but her aching body decided against it. All of that walking and love making had really tired her out, so she decided it was best to rest for the time being. Ryu woke her up when it was almost time for the fireworks to start. She met with the other students in the courtyard where the fireworks would be seen best. Ryu and Wakatoshi shielded her from her classmates’ gazes so she could watch in peace. She made idle conversation with a couple of her lovers until a high pitched whirring sound could be heard. Just as she lifted her head, she saw- and heard- the large explosion of a firework in the night sky. It was a beautiful array of greens and blues, falling and fading into the darkness. Another firework shot up, showing a bright display smaller than the previous, but still extravagant in its splendor. One by one fireworks were shot up into the sky with the students cheering and watching in awe. The last firework must have been the one Reiji had put the most work into, because it practically lit up the whole sky. It held a multitude of colors that zipped across the sky into varying patterns. At the last spark fading the students erupted into cheers and clapping at the spectacular performance. Though it was a short vacation, everyone agreed that it was a memorable one.

The following morning each student meandered onto the bus carrying their backpacks. They all chatted happily over the events of the trip and what to add for the next one. The lone female student sat in the back next to Takeru. She was still exhausted from last night, staying true to her promise of giving love to her teachers, so she wordlessly leaned her head on Takeru’s shoulder and relaxed against him. He smiled happily as her classmates glared at him, jealous that they couldn’t offer their own shoulders. She slept for the entire ride back to their school, and was then taken home by one of her lovers. Though it was an accident she was sent on the trip, she was glad she got to go and experience so many new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everything!

**Author's Note:**

> See updates on my writing on my twitter! @ophelia_hall


End file.
